When Players Collide
by maggieishere
Summary: Bella has a secret she needs to get away from. She goes to college where she meets Edward Cullen, the player but what if Bella doesn't exactly believe in relationships either. Drama, college, clubbing, romance, secrets! Rated M for future lemons! Possessiveward.
1. New Beginning

**Chapter 1 New Start**

_Flashback_

I was walking home, it was raining so I decided to take a shortcut through an alley. I was getting a bad feeling about this but I shrugged off and kept walking, that was when I heard footsteps behind me. I kept walkikng picking up my pace a bit thats when I heard them saying things like "Don't run!" and "Come and play for a while!" Thats when I got really scared and began to run, since I'm a klutz they caught up with me pretty quickly. They surrounded me blocking my exit. I dropped to my knees, only seeing their dark shadows surround me. One of them said "Lets have some fun".

_Beep Beep Beep_

I woke with a start to the sound of my alarm clock. I was relieved to wake up even if it is 6 am. I went straight into the bathroom and got in the shower washing that dream I had had so many times off of me. I washed all my baggage off of me, this is a new college, a new house, a new town, a new start. I got out of the shower and towel dried myself. I tip toed into my room and got dressed. I put on light blue skinny jeans, a white tank top, a pink American Eagle hoody and matched my outfit with pink Converse. I blow-dried my hair then straightened it and did my make up. I was ready. WoopWoop ! ;)

I was glad I packed everything last night and said goodbye to everyone, this made it a little easier to leave. I am so excited, this year is going to be great I just know it! I can finally get my life back on track.

I couldn't leave without looking in at Amber. She was fast asleep with a slight smile on her face. She is so beautiful! I walked over to her bed and kissed her on the forehead and then ran outside.

I got into my red lamborghini, sank into the leather and felt at home, it was time to hit the road. I was glad I have the black tinted windows otherwise my first day on campus could have been embarassing. My car was full, there was stuff everywhere, I was lucky I fitted in it.

I turned the key in the ignition and reversed out of the driveway. This was going to be a long 8 hours.

I am finally here. It's amazing! The campus is huge! The guys aren't bad looking either. I drove to the gym where rooms and keys were being assigned. I walked up to the woman and told her my name. "S-s-s-Swan ah here we go, you will be staying in room 147, 7th floor, Block D with Alice Cullen. I hope you like it here honey".

I drove round to Block D. I grabbed a duffel bag and my back pack and walked inside. I got in the elevator, dropped my bags and pressed 7. Just as the doors were about to close a guy with blonde hair, blue eyes and a tan walked in and pressed 9. He smiled at me and I smiled back. "So I said "you're cute" and he answered "em, thanks?" "you single?" I asked. "Ye" he replied and I said "you straight?" and he chuckled saying "Of course" "Good" I said and walked over to him. I put my arms around his neck, leaned in and kissed him. He was slow to react but after a second he was just as into as I was. He licked my bottom lip asking for permission to enter and I opened my mouth, letting him in. He turned us quickly so that I was against the wall and I put my leg around his waist. Just then the elevator pinged and he pulled off me. I picked up my bags and walked away. Then he said "Wait, who are you?" I turned around and said "Bella, you'll need to remember that!" and walked away. "I'm Tristan" I heard him call after me.

I looked around and found my dorm. I put my key in the door and walked in. "Hello" I called. "Anybody in?" just then a short girl with black spiked hair, pale skin and an amazing dress sense ran into me and hugged me squealing "Isaella, I can't believe you're finally here. I know we are going to be great friends" I don't like people in my space but this girl was contagious "Hi Alice, please just Bella, I'm soo excited. This year is going to be great!"

We sat and talked for a while and in that short space of time I realised that I liked her, she reminded me that I need to unpack. We walked downstairs and she looked at my car "Wow it's amazing" "Thanks" I said. She looked in my car and decided she would call her friends to help us.

10 minutes later 3 guys and a girl came over to us. The first guy, Jasper has golden honey blond hair. He is muscular, but lean. Alice introduced him as her boyfriend. The second guy was very tall and had huge muscles. He has dimples and slightly curly, dark brown hair, giving him a childish look. The girl Rosalie is tall and statuesque, with an elegant figure similar to a model's. She has long, blonde, wavy hair that goes down to the middle of her back. Her eyes can only be described as something like violets. She is going out with Emmett. "Hi" they said and I replied "heyy".

"well guys start carrying, Bella, Rosalie and I will start unpacking" Alice said. We went upstairs and started unpacking my stuff. "Wow Bella by the look of you I thought I was going to be dressing you this whole year but girl, you got style" Alice said. "Thanks" I said laughing. The guys were in the lounge watching TV.

Finally after 3 hours of unpacking we are done. I collapsed on the bed "Wow that is the most intense thing apart from sex I have done in ... well everI giggled. "Dude Bella has a dirty mind" I heard Emmett bellow from the other room. We hung out for a while with the guys and we really hit it off. I found out loads of things about them and it turns out Rose and Jazz are brother and sister, Emmett and Alice are brother and sister and Alice has a twin brother. If he looks anything like her I think I will have to get to know him. "Okay well I'm going for a run to scope out the campus, I'll see you later guys" I said after I got changed into sweat pants and a tank top. "Oh Bella, we're going to dinner at 8:00, in Frenchies, after the guys have football practice, do you wanna come?" "Sure I said "Where is it?" She gave me directions. I grabbed my phone, my iPod, a bottle of water and my keys. I walked down stairs and walked around for a while until I found the running tracks.

I stretched and then started running, I ran around the track 6 times. On my 7th time around I noticed someone else was running too. As I continued looking I noticed it was a guy. Cool. It was getting dark so I decided to run around 1 more time until I got to the start of the track. I stopped and took a breath and a drink of water. I sat down on the grass on the inside of the track for a few minutes. After about 5 minutes I got up and started walking back to my dorm. As I was crossing the track the guy ran into me. 努atch ithe said. I looked at him and could only descride him as wow just wow. He is like Adonis. He is tall and lean but muscular, he has messy hair that I could only describe as a bronze colour with natural highlights of copper in it and then I looked in his eyes they were a piercing green colour that were like pools. He is hot H-O-T hot. "Jesus Christ, I was just walking across the track, you ran into me" I retorted. "Yeah well you should of checked to see if anyone was coming" he said, clearly getting pissed. Fuck him I thought. "Yeah well you should of watched where you were running" I said walking away. Dick.

When I got home I saw it was 7:20. Shit, I have to get ready. I jumped in the shower quickly. After the shower I blow-dried and straightened my hair and did my make up. I realised I didn't know what kind of restaurant we were going to, so I decided to call Alice, but I couldn't find my cell. Shit I thought, I probably dropped it when I shouted at that dick. I decided I would get dressed and go to dinner, then after I would go back and look for my phone. I settled my yellow bra-thong set, a denim mini skirt. I slipped on my three inch yellow Jimmy Choo's. I put on a dark blue cami and then a lighter blue tank on over it. I looked in the full length mirror. I cocked my head to the side. I needed something else. I put on two long silver necklaces and silver earrings. Okay, that's better.

I followed Alice's directions and arrived at a little restaurant. I went in and saw them waving me over. I went and sat down. "Heyy guys" I said. I heard a chorus of heys, sups and hi's. I noticed Rose glaring at me. "What's wrong Rose?" I asked, kinda scared.


	2. Cigarettes & Tools

**BPOV  
**_I followed Alice's directions and arrived at a little restaurant. I went in and saw them waving me over. I went and sat down. "Heyy guys" I said. I heard a chorus of heys, sups and hi's. I noticed Rose glaring at me. "What's wrong Rose?" I asked, kinda scared._

Her facial expression softened "omg Bella no, I'm not glaring at you. Its Alice and Emmett's douche of a brother Edward fucking Cullen" she said, nodding behind me.

I looked around ... of course, of fucking course, behind me was the worlds biggest douche sucking the face off of some fake blonde with a noticable lack of clothing. So thats his name Edward. As if he was reading my mind he pulled away for breath and looked straight in my eyes and smirked. Then he leaned back in for another round of tonsil tennis.

I turned back around and rolled my eyes. "I see you've already met him" Emmett laughed. "Yeah" I chuckled "So whats the deal with your bro and the chick?" I asked. Are they going out?"

"No" Rosalie answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "Edward Cullen doesn't date. He's the school player"

"Oh" I replied.

"Why you jealous?" Emmett asked mocking me.

"Hardly, he's a bastard that doesn't watch where he's running" I said in a bitchy tone.

"Doesn't watch where he's running?" Rose imitated my tone perfectly, which made me laugh.

"Yeah, when I went for my run we ran into each other and he got all bitchy, so I was like fuck him who does he think he is and got pissed with him" I said in a rush. I looked around and saw each of their faces go from shock to humour as they all started laughing at my little outburst.

"Bella" Alice said between gasps "You actually stood up to him! He is the big cheese aroung here, he has never been messed with. Wow you're amazing!"

"Aww thanks Alice- wait what? The big cheese? The big fucking cheese? Really Alice? Really?" I asked laughing.

Just then the waiter came and I scanned the menu and ordered the first thing I saw, cheeseburger and fries **(nomnomnom)** and a large coke WITHOUT ice. The others ordered and we talked for about 20 minutes until our food came. It was delicious. Just as I was finishing Emmett asked us all what we wanted for desert.

"Nothing, I'm gonna get fat" Rose replied

"No, I'm full" Alice said

"I'm good" Jasper said to which Emmett replied "girl"

Emmett looked at me "chocolate cake, heated with cream" I said smiling with sparkling eyes. Just so you know I love food.

"I'll have the same" he said

We sat and ate while the others looked at me with wondering eyes. After 5 minutes of staring I finally gave in and asked "what?"

"Nothing ... it's just we've never met anyone who can eat as much as Emmett" Alice said

"I like food okay?" I said laughing.

"It's not just that it's well ... " Rose hesitated

"Erm, Edward keeps staring at you" Emmett blurted out.

I turned around to see Edward's table occupied by another group of people. "He's on his second date" Rosalie said. I turned around shocked "what?" I asked. "He's 2 tables to the right of his last table" Alice informed me. "With the biggest slut in school" Rosalie finished. I turned back around and there he was on a new date with a completely different girl. She was ok looking of course, really fake and obviously willing to put out. And there he was beside her the dick and as they said he was staring at me. That's disgusting. 'What a tool! What a fucking sexy tool! No Bella you can't be thinking this he is a player! He treats girls like crap. You are the one who has to be in charge ever since ... ' I thought drifting off 'No I can't think of that here in a crowded restaurant'

I excused myself and went outside to get some air ignoring the distressed looks they were giving me. I walked outside and sat down on the grass in front of the restaurant and pulled out a cigarette and lit it. I don't smoke often just when I'm stressed and being away from my baby along with bad memories is stressing me out. Is she ok? Is she missing me? Will she forget me? Will she stop loving me? I hadn't noticed how long I had been staring into space until a velvety voice came from behind me saying "Do you realise you're trying to smoke a butt?"

I looked down and realised he was right and chuckled "I do now thanks"

"Are you okay?" he asked actually sounding concerned.

"Yeah I'm grand, just thinking"

He sat down beside me "Getting caught smoking on campus means in school suspension" he chuckled

"Oh really?" I asked "That's so gay"

"Yeah trust me I know" he replied in a thoughtful tone

"What? A pretty boy like you knows how to get in trouble?" I asked

"I could say the same about you" he wittily replied. Stupid pretty boy. I just let it go and laughed.

"You do realise you're a tool" I said.

"Unfortunately I can't deny that" he said in a quiet tone

"Girls aren't pawns" I started "they're real people. Even if they ignore their morals and allow themselves to be treated like dogs. I mean come on seriously 2 dates in one night" I was getting angrier "That's such a bastardy thing to do. Why would you do that? Why?" I looked at him expecting him to be angry but instead he looked expressionless saying nothing. "After a while he said "I don't know" We sat in an awkward silence, neither of us daring to speak.

"Shit" I said after a while. "How long have we been out here? Your sisters gonna flip! And your date, the poor girl all on her own! At least the rest have each other so they don't look like loners"

"Don't worry I texted her telling her I was helping you find your cell and I told Lauren I had a migraine"

"Oh thank God-wait! What? How do you know-" Just as I said this he pulled my iPhone out of his pocket. I didn't know whether to be happy or angry. I decided on happy. "Thanks" I said reaching for the phone. "Nuh-uh" he said holding the phone out of my reach. "Why not?" I asked.

"I need to get your number" he said ringing his phone off mine. "Why?" I asked

"Cause I like you" he said, no shame.

"Okay you can have it but don't expect me to follow you around like the other sluts around here mouthing to you 'call me'. Seriously don't" I said chuckling at my little outburst.

"Don't worry- wait I don't even know your name" he said

"Bella" I said "You'll need to remember that" I said in a confident tone, grabbing my phone and standing up. Yes that is my catchphrase that I say to basically every guy.

I started walking away "see ya" I said with my back turned to him.

And the result is always the same 3 2 1 ... "I'm Edward" Like I don't know already.

*** AUTHORS NOTE *  
So guys what do ya think? Please Review :) Oh yeah I changed Amber's name to Sam for a future idea so don' get confused xP**

**magziiee xx**


	3. Clubbing & Leather Jackets

**BPOV**

I came home and texted the girls, telling them that I had to leave because I wasn't feeling well. They rushed to my rescue with movies, food and magazines. We had a movie night full of junk food, gossiping and chick flicks. I was really starting to love these girls. I feel like I have known them my whole life.

Alice insisted on deep conditioning our hair and putting on face masks. She really is the perfect room mate. After detailed pedicures and manicures we settled down to watch The Notebook. During the first scene my phone lit up to say that I had a message from an unknown number. I opened it, curious of who it could be.

**Come to Midnight Sun tonight – E**

Who the fuck is E? And what is Midnight Sun? Just as I was about to ask the girls the door burst open. Emmett and Jasper ran in, sweaty from football training.

''We are going to Midnight Sun in thirty minutes, be ready!" Emmett announced.

"Why are you only telling us now?" demanded Rosalie.

"It was a last minute decision, look babe, me and Jaz are gonna run home and get ready, we'll be back at ten thirty. Love you."

"How are we meant to be ready in time?" pouted Alice. "What are we gonna wear?"

"I'm guessing Midnight Sun is a club?" I questioned.

"Oh sweetie, we forgot you don't know the area. We live on the otherside of the city so we go to these clubs all the time." Alice explained.

"I don't have ID though" I thought out loud.

"Just trust us, you will be fine" Rose claimed with a wink.

The text forgotten, I shrugged getting up to change. Walking into my room I walked straight to the closet and opened it up, deciding what to wear. I opted for a black mini dress with black stilettos. I decided to go all out and did a smoldering smoky eye with baby pink lipgloss. I got dressed, put on a little perfume, back combed my hair and was ready to go five minutes early. I strolled into Alice's room to see most of her clothes and shoes all over the bed as her and Rose frantically searched for something to wear.

"You do know they're gonna be here in five?" I smirked.

"WHAT?!" Alice screeched looking up from the mess with one smoky eye and the other yet to be attempted. Looking around frantically she snatched a hot pink skater dress and put it on, pairing it with six inch baby pink stilettos.

"I'm done" she announced proudly.

"Unless you're going for a cyclops look you might wanna finish your make up" I giggled as Alice hurriedly turned towards the mirror. In the meantime Rose had put on skin tight red dress that hugged her curves perfectly and a pair of silver stilettos.

"We look hot!" I said as the boys walked in.

"Let's bounce" Emmett hollered and we all made our way out.

Emmett drove for about twenty minutes in his huge jeep before we pulled up outide a three story building, we all got out and waited until Em came back from parking the car. I looked at the big, mean-looking bouncers and decided that I would be able to sweet talk them into letting me in. I began to stride confidently towards the top of the line and stopped in front of the bigger looking bouncer. Just as I was about to open my mouth I felt a muscular arm around my waist and heard a distinct voice, a voice that I would recognise anywhere.

"She's with me" he said as the bouncer stepped aside letting us in. We began to walk inside and I cast the bouncer a thankful look. Once we were inside the door I turned and there he stood in all his glory. He was wearing back jeans with a plain white tshirt that hugged his pecs and a leather jacket. He looked hot.

"You could stop checking me out and just say thank you" he said cockily. That snapped me out of my brief daze. My eyes snapped up and he had a cocky smirk that I wanted to punch away.

"I didn't need your help" I claimed stubbornly. "This isn't my first time talking my way in"

"Sure you didn't" he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"I would have been just fine" I said beginning to walk away down the dimly-lit corridor, following the music. I felt him grab my wrist, tugging me back and pushing me against the wall. He placed his hands against the wall on each side of my head.

"You know any girl would kill to be in your position" he remarked cockily. I bit my lip and looked into his eyes pushing him back four steps against the other wall. He put his hands on my ass and leaned down to kiss me.

"But I'm not just any girl" I smirked, pulling back and walking away confidently, swinging my ass.


End file.
